1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a crankshaft heat treatment device that can treat a crankshaft with heat.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine component like a crankshaft and a camshaft is fabricated to a complete product through a various processes after a shaft body is shaped through a forging or a casting process on an engine fabrication line.
Here, a crankshaft is supported by a journal bearing in a crank room to transform a linear movement of a piston to a rotation movement. The crankshaft includes a journal portion, and a pin portion that is connected to a connecting rod.
Meanwhile, a journal portion and a pin portion of a crankshaft is treated with heat so as to prevent the damage that is caused by friction and abrasion in a crankshaft fabrication process.
As an example, a private coil is disposed on an exterior circumference of a journal portion and a pin portion of a crankshaft and electric power is transmitted to the coil to apply high frequency induction heat on the journal portion and the pin portion, which is a heat treatment device using a high frequency method.
However, the crankshaft heat treatment method of the above high frequency induction heat method increases facility investment cost and the poor setting of the coil can cause defect product.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.